Web-connected printers enable users to print content from the web by using a unique e-mail assigned to a printer. For example, web-connected printers enable users to print, copy, scan, or fax documents received over the Internet from an external source e.g., a smartphone). Further, multiple web-connected printers may be managed and controlled over the Internet.